I thought she loved me
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: After a few years, there is a breakthrough. New Mobius technology brings Maria Robotnik back to life. After Shadow remembers who she is, he is thrilled. They start a relationship they always dreamed about having but... Something gets in the way and ruins it. (OC's will be in this story and will be paired up with official characters. I do not own any of the official Characters.)
1. It's been a long time

_I thought she loved me despite my flaws. She saw through my rough outside and managed to unlock my soft centre, but she toasted it up hard again like a marshmallow. Why did she do this to me? Thanks to her, now I trust no one..._

* * *

"Shadow!" Maria called out to me as she waved from a distance. I gave a faint smile and waved back at her as she ran over to me and hugged me. I gently hugged her back and stroked her hair. It was as silky as her human hair used to be. "It's nice to see you again Maria... After 50 long years..." I whispered in her ear, making sure to be extra quiet since she may not be used to how sensitive her new ears are.

"It is nice to be alive again... I missed you." She replied quietly as she nuzzled herself into my chest. "Hey, how about I take you on a small tour?" I asked. Maria looked up at me with a smile. "Sure, why not?" She answered gleefully.

I proceeded to pick her up and carry her. She blushed a rosy pink.

I walked through a huge chunk of Mobius, showing Maria the main attractions, such as green hill zone. She said that Mobius was beautiful. Once the tour was over, I put her down so she could stand for herself. "That was a wonderful tour Shadow! I'm looking really forward to living here!" She said gleefully. I looked in the distance and saw Sonic running my way. "Hey Shad!" He said, while having that trademark smirk on his face. "So, how's Maria getting used to her new body?" He asked. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Gotta get used to these ears and tail though..." Maria answered. "Hey, where's that little hedgehog you had with you before?" She asked him. Sonic got a bit nervous by that question since he started to sweat a bit. "Err, she's at home... Asleep..." He answered reluctantly.

"Maria, he obviously isn't comfortable about questions like that." I said, folding my arms. "Sorry, I'm just... Curious." She replied. "That's ok." Sonic said. "I just don't like talking about touchy subjects... Now let's drop that subject. Where do you plan on living Maria?" Sonic asked her. "Oh, I'll live with Shadow!" She said happily.

Just as we were all about to leave, Espio came hopping towards us, and by us I mean Sonic. "Sonic, I am afraid that Amethyst has somehow glued herself to my leg..." He said with a calm voice. But the little purple hedgehog that looked more like her grandma than her parents, would not let go of his leg. "You couldn't wait till I came home could you?" Sonic asked, while he sounded embarrassed. "No I couldn't. Her tight grip and dirty fur are causing irritation to my scales." He said, sounding like the irritation was getting slowly worse. "Well... Alright then." Sonic squat down. "Amethyst, can you let go of Mr. Espio's leg please?" The young hedgehog laughed and let go.

Espio's leg looked like it had some sort of rash on it. Maria walked over to him and looked at his leg. "How long was she on there for?" She asked, looking baffled. "Oh, about two hours." He replied. "Wow! You make a great babysitter to last that long with a kid on your leg!" She chirped. "Yes. My years of training have not let me down. Now, I'll be seeing you." He replied as he turned around and started walking with a slight limp in his step.

"What an interesting and Mysterious character..." Maria said. "I hope I get to learn more about him!" She said excitedly. "That'll be tough Maria... He's as locked up as a royal family safe." I said, with a bit of a laugh.

"Well, see you Shad, see ya Maria!" Sonic shouted and waved before running off quickly. I chuckled and yelled back. "SEE YA FAKER!" "You need to stop calling him that!" Maria pouted. "It's not nice!" She continued. I just smiled at her. "He knows it's a joke Maria. It's fine." I replied. "Now, you wanna know where my house is right?" I asked jokingly, grabbing her hand and jogging to my home.

Once I got there, I opened the door and let her in. "I got a bedroom ready for you, food is in the fridge if you're hungry. Make yourself at home." I said with a welcoming tone. Maria instantly ran off looking for something. I was confused for what she could be looking for so I followed her. "What are you running around looking for?" I asked. "Darkness..." She answered quickly. "Darkness as in the Dark or-?" I was cut off by Maria while she looked under her bed. "Your sister silly!" I was utterly confused. I don't remember having a sister, but then again, I forgot who Maria was at first so maybe a do have a sister... But I just stood there with a puzzled look on my face. "Oh right, your Amnesia..." She said, sounding guilty. "It's ok, maybe the others know where she is, we can ask them tomorrow." I said. "Yea! Maybe Espio knows! I mean, he looks like he's wise and knows everything!" She exclaimed with excitement.

I found it a little weird that she mentioned Espio out of the people she met but... I just shrugged it off, she was curious about him so I let it slide.

"Yea, maybe." I said. "Because, he helped me regain a few memories so..." I said quietly, scratching the back of my head. "How about we get relaxed and go to bed?" I asked. "Yea, I need to calm down." Maria answered, giggling a bit.

I then proceeded to watch TV till I was sleepy, then went to brush my teeth and finally went to bed.


	2. Sister?

_She knew about this. How come she didn't stop it? Did she really think that it was impossible to fix? But, it doesn't matter now. No one can get through to me now. All the happiness in my life has been drained. There isn't any point to trust someone just to have that trust shattered to unfindable pieces, is there? I don't think there is._

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning. I was awoken to loud whispering coming from above. I growled slightly but listened in on the conversation that was going on. The voices belonged to two women. The voices seemed... Familiar.

"Wait, why do we have to rob my brother again?" One asked the other. The other sighed. "G.U.N. wants to use the chaos emeralds for something darling. Your brother has one of them and we need to take it." She replied.

What was going on, on my roof?

"Alright, let's get in through the window." One of them said.

Once I am awake enough, I roll out of bed and open the curtains. Staring at the upside-down women that are hanging from my roof. "H-Hey Shadow!" The black-fured one says. Then she whispers _'abort mission'_. She slowly gets pulled up. I open my window and yank her, and her buddy in with her. The two women are dressed in G.U.N. uniforms. As if the chatter about G.U.N. didn't give it away. "Who are you and what are you doing trying to rob me?!" I snap at them.

The one with the ponytail gets up and looks me in the eye. "It's been a while Shadow..." She says. I stare at her with anger and confusion. "Maybe this will trigger a memory..." She lifts the hair that covers her right eye, revealing a colourless iris that looks like it has cracks in it. I stare at the cracks and...

A nightmare enduring image enters my mind. Black Doom scratching a slightly younger version of her, to make her eye bleed all over the walls. It's not red, it's green. She holds her eye to try and stop bleeding but she blacks out onto the floor. "NO, SISTER!" A voice yells.

I hold my head and murmur _'get it out..'_. I step back, stumbling over something and banging my head against the wall. Unfortunately, the thud was loud enough to wake Maria, as she came to my rescue. "SHADOW!" She runs over to me and lifts me up. "Are you ok?" She asks, concerned. I gently nod my head and stand up. The girl has hidden her eye again. I walk over to her and ask. "Was... Was that voice me?"

She takes a while but she nods. "Brother..." She says. But I don't understand. The bat girl cuts in and says "You two came from the same sample of DNA, making you technically twins." She explains. But that makes my head hurt even more. I feel dizzy, proceeding to fall to the floor and everything goes black.

...

I wake up in my bed with the 3 girls staring at me. "Huh?" I say, confused.

"You blacked out..." Maria says. "Yea." My sister continues. "That information must of been too much for you to handle huh?" The bat girl says. I groan. "Yea, whatever you said bat girl." "Hey, my name is Rouge, you should remember!" She scolds me. "Sorry... Amnesia." I say, sounding slightly scared of her. I then turn my head to my sister. Her sapphire blue eye was looking in my direction too. Her grey streaks of fur made me slightly confused as to why they weren't red though. But she has a warm smile, unlike me... Most of the time.

"Don't you remember your sisters name Shadow? You should at least remember that!" Maria says, sounding bubbly as usual. "Of course not." I say, a bit stern. "It's Darkness." My sister says.

"I guess I understand why. The darkness and shadows are the same things..." I say, sounding sort of out of it. Maria giggles. "Yea." She says.

"Uh, sorry to crash the party like this, but we can't go back without that emerald..." Rouge says. "Oh yea... G.U.N. Won't be happy if we come back with nothing..." Darkness continues. "What do you even need the emerald for?" I ask, sounding a bit angry. "I think they said something about testing their power on 'normal' life forms or something." Darkness answers. I sigh and point to the small chest figurine that looks like a common Legend of Zelda chest. "It's in there. But you better steal it back once they're done. My powers are useless without it!" I say. "Of course dearie. I steal it back once they forget they have the emeralds. They don't test for long anyway!" Rouge says happily as she unlocks the chest.

"Well, we'll see you later. Maybe." Darkness says as she and Rouge run off after jumping out of the window. "They could of just taken the door." Maria says. "They're G.U.N. Agents Maria, I don't think they would want to simply walk out of the door." I reply. I look at the time, It's 7am. I hear my stomach growl. "Uh, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask Maria. "Oh, I can go to the store quickly for Pancake mix if you want." She replies. I smile a bit. "That would be lovely."

After about 20 minutes later, she comes back and I can smell the pancake mixture coming from the kitchen. I finally decide to get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. "Those pancakes smell lovely Maria." I say as I wrap my arms around her while she cooks. "Thanks!" She says back. She looks away from the pancakes after she flips them and gives me a light kiss on the cheek, then looks back at the pancakes.


	3. Royalties

_I should have stopped it there. Why did I let it go further? If only I didn't stay and chat. Maybe this could of all been avoided... But even then, they would of met eventually anyway... At least the princess is giving me cake._

* * *

I proceeded to sit at the table, eagerly awaiting the pancakes. I wait for about 10 minutes, and due to my patience span, I end up turning on the TV to see if anything interesting was on. Apparently, some of the royalties from other lands were still here...

"Mobius is a beautiful place filled with colourful people that all look different! Wish I could say the same for my people." The princess in a long, pink dress said. She kinda looked like Maria when she was a human but... Wearing pink. She also looked familiar... "I'll defiantly stay here for a little longer!" She continued as she twirled her parasol. "Well, we are glad to have you Princess. Please enjoy your stay at Mobius." The interviewer behind the camera said. Maria's ears twitched. "Hey, that's Espio's voice isn't it?" She said, sounding sure. I was surprised that she picked his voice up. "Uh, yea. Didn't know he was a interviewer though." I replied.

Then cameras switched or something, since a different royal was now being interviewed. But she didn't look royal thats for sure. Candy was stuck in her raven black hair and it didn't look brushed, and the casual clothing threw me off... Is she even royal? "Heh, I won't be leaving till I have a race with Sonic of course!" She said, pretending that she was driving a car. "Oh yea, the locals are very nice and not quick to judge. Which I find refreshing." She went on, then the camera changed again.

"Hey, after we eat breakfast, can we try to meet these people? PLEEEEEEEEASE?" Asked Maria. I chuckled. "Sure. Just be polite around them." I answered. "I'm ALWAYS polite Shadow! No need to tell me to be." She responded.

So, after eating the pancakes, - they were... Pretty good, I guess. I took Maria to town. I was confused. People were crowded around something, forming a pathway. "What's going on?" I asked someone. "Oh, Princess Vanellope and King Sonic are about to do the race they promised." They answered. "Vanellope?" I questioned myself. "I wanna see what's going on!" Maria whined. I sighed and put her up on a nearby bench. "Jump on my shoulders and you can see." I said. She then proceeded to climb on top of my shoulders. I placed my hands around her waist so she could keep her balance.

"They are about to start the race!" A familiar voice yelled, obviously to be heard over the excited crowd. "We have put cameras on their dashboards so you can see the track they race through!" He yelled again. "Hey! Espio's at the starting line! So is that other princess!" Maria yelled as she pointed to the starting line.

"Ready? GO!" The princess in the pink dress yelled as she waved her parasol. The two cars zoomed off at a speed almost as fast as the speed of sound. The crowd cheered and attempted to run after the cars. "So that was it?" I questioned. "Lame." I said to myself. I gently put Maria down. She then proceeded to run over to Espio. "Espio! I didn't know you worked for the news!" She exclaimed. "Of course you didn't, you're still new here..." He told her.

"Shadow!" The girl in pink shouted. I looked around for her and didn't see her. All of a sudden, I feel like I am being strangled since something is trying to crush me via hugging. "Haven't seen you since the olympics!" She says, still hugging me to death. "Olympics?" I question myself again. "Oh yea, the Olympics!" I realise. She then proceeds to pet me on the head. "It's me, Peach!" She says. "Like the fruit?" I ask. She makes a stern face and responds. "Err... Yeaaaaaa..."

She finally lets go of me. I walk over to Espio and Maria.

"It takes several years to become a ninja Maria... It doesn't just happen in a few weeks. Or months." He explains to her. "Aww..." She whines in response. "So Espio, why are you so active lately?" I ask him. "Not really sure myself Shadow..." He goes on. "All I really want right now is some peace and quiet..." He sighs.

"What you guys talking about?" Peach asks. "Oh, nothing of importance to you your highness..." Espio says then bows. "Oh, you don't have to do that Espio. Well, I'm off. You can visit me in the hotel if you wish! BYE!" She announces as she proceeds to run off.

"Well, I guess the royal party thing must of been good if some of the royalty are staying here for a while!" Maria chirps. "I guess King Sonic just has a way with parties..." Espio says.

I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. This chat session was going on for longer than I would like it too.

"Hey Maria, I would like to go do something else now..." I said to her, sounding slightly stern and uncomfortable. "But Shadow, I wanna learn more about Espio!" She whined. "I know you do, maybe you can give him a call tonight." I said as I grabbed her arm. "Sorry for this rude exit Espio... Cya." I said to Espio as I trotted off with Maria. "Shadow, that was rude." She said to me, with her pouty face. "I know, I'm sorry about that but... I was starting to get uncomfortable..." I said as I sighed.

"Now, you wanna go home or, something else?" I ask Maria politely.

"Shopping please! I wanna check out what these shops have to offer!" She squealed.

I sighed. Every boyfriend hates taking their girlfriend shopping. I just hope she won't try on clothes or we may be there for hours...


	4. Shopping

_People started to think that I did something to upset her, but I didn't do anything wrong. She just... Sigh. I thought she truly loved me. But girls always feel sympathy for the girl if they ever cheat or are cheated on. And they still go on about how they want equality... Pfft._

* * *

Maria drags me around the shopping mall. She looks through all the windows of the shops with her eyes twinkling. "Such pretty blue dresses..." She says, sounding like she was about to start daydreaming. "Uh... You wouldn't want to... Try them on would you?" I asked, sounding nervous and scared since we might be in there for an hour or so just looking at clothes.

"Oh no, I couldn't... Well, only if they fit me, since I'd just feel guilty giving back clothes that I put on." Maria replied. "Well, then go in..." I murmur. "Alright then! But you'll have to tell me if they look good on me!" She giggled as she ran in the store. I reluctantly followed in after her.

"Shadow!" A high pitched annoying voice that gave me nightmares yelled in my direction. _'Oh crap'_ I thought, since the voice belonged to Amy Rose. And she was likely very easy to snap since the news about Sonic having a kid is everywhere. Amy ran over to me and stared at me with glittery eyes. "What brings you here?" She asks. "Oh, Maria just wanted to try on some clothes." I answer reluctantly. "Oh..." She says disappointed as her eyes stop glittering.

"Hey Shadow, what about this one?" Maria says as she comes out of the dressing room wearing a long, blue, plain dress that don't have any sleeves. "I'm sorry to tell you the truth Maria but-" I say as I get cut off. "You hate it?!" She says, feeling freaked out and upset. "No no! It's not that!" I say reassuring her. "I do not care for what you wear. Whatever YOU like on yourself, I'll buy for you." I explain to her. "But, do I look pretty in this?" She asks, doing a twirl to show it of. I sigh again, but I smile a bit. "It doesn't matter what you wear Maria, you are always pretty." I kindly say, I blush a bit while saying it.

"Oh Shadow..." Maria says, pressing her hands softly against her now rosy cheeks.

"Amy?" Maria asks Amy. "How about we try on clothing together?" She continues her question, with a smile on her face. Amy smiles back and squeals. "I haven't done this in ages! This is gonna be fun!" The two girls walk of deeper into the store, with the sound of their giggling following behind them.

"This jacket irritates my skin..." Someone says as the hand back a jacket to an employee, looking frustrated. I walk over to them. "Uh, do you need help looking for a comfy jacket?" I ask. The customer turns around. "That would be love-...Shadow? What are you doing here?" The purple cat asks. "How do you know my name?" I ask back. "Oh right, the amnesia thing... It's me Blaze. Anyway, what's this about helping me find a comfy jacket?" She replies as her tail jerks upwards. "Well, my er... Girlfriend... Maria... And Amy are trying on clothes somewhere down there, I thought that maybe they could help you find a jacket." I answer. "That does sound like a decent idea... I'll ask them, thanks." Blaze replies as she walks off.

Now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, especially since this is a clothing store for WOMEN. It's a shame that I can't leave till Maria finishes trying on clothes so I hope I won't spend more than an hour in here.

"Hey Mr. Shadow!" A soft, gentle voice calls out to me. The supposed owner of a voice - a young rabbit - hops over to me. "Is your amnesia getting better Mr. Shadow?" She asks politely. "Er... Yea...?" I respond in confusion. "Oh, silly me... It's me Cream! Remember?" She responds. "Oh, yea..." I lie. "Now what are you doing in a clothing store for girls Mr. Shadow?" She asks, still politely. "Oh, my girlfriend Maria is just trying on some clothes... Can't really leave without her, now can I?" I answer back politely, with a quiet chuckle thrown in. "Uh, can I go meet her?" She asks, looking a bit shy. I give her a warm smile. "Of course you can. She is over there." I reply as I point in the direction that Maria is in. "Thank you!" Says Cream as she does a quick curtsy and runs off to go introduce herself.

"Now I hope I don't have to get involved with anything or anyone until I get out of-" I feel something tap my back and groan. "Here..." I finish my sentence, with a grumpy look on my face. I slowly turn around and freak out to see that it's Sonic. "BWAH! FAKER!" I step back as I move my arms around my head, looking like a spas. Sonic sighs. "I don't have time for this Shadow. I just need to know where the baby wears is... And you know I'm not comfortable with taking Amethyst to public places... I'm sick of being shunned." He said, a bit sadly. "Well, ok... I'll help you find them." I say, starting to lead him around the store. It only takes a few minutes to find and I leave Sonic to do his searching.

And after about 40 minutes, Maria comes up to me with a huge pile of clothes. I am not amused. "Maria, 70% of these things are the same thing just different colours... I'm not paying for the same thing five times." I say with a growl. "Oh er... Right. I'll put them back then." Maria says, running back with the pile of clothes. Unfortunately, one of the clothing pieces falls out of the pile, righting front of her. She slips on it and the clothes scatter everywhere. I face palm and sigh. "Great..." I moan.


	5. Sexual activity

_Should I have been faster with it or slower with it? But I don't think I should of done it at all, I should of walked out of the room, since this just made my life more heartbreaking. She said she wanted to give it a try but... I don't think I should of. Especially because of what happened afterwards..._

* * *

We exited the store with about 7 pieces of clothing for Maria. I was carrying two of the bags, containing 3 pieces of clothing each, while Maria carried the lighter bag containing only one piece of clothing. "He Shadow, I have a surprise ready for you at home!" Maria said smiling. "Oh really now?" I chuckle, thinking that she is lying.

Once we get home, I put the bags of clothing in her bedroom so she can organise them the way she wants. "Ok, I'll order some dinner while you do whatever you want with your clothes." I say. Maria Giggles. "Ok Shadow!" As soon as I am about the leave the room... "Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaims. "Huh?" I turn my head around to look at her. "I gotta get the surprise ready... I'll call you up when it's ready, ok?" She chirps, as she gives me a warm smile. "Alright." I respond, walking out of the room and closing the door.

I walk to the kitchen and pick up the phone. "Hm... What to have for dinner?" I think to myself out-loud. "I'll keep it simple and order some Pizza." I say to myself and proceed to dial the number for the pizza place.

Once I finish ordering the pizza and put down the phone. "Oh Shadooooow!" Maria calls out to me. "Your surprise is ready!" She continues. I have a slight smile on my face as I walk to her room. I open the door to see Maria in a short, blue, almost see-through dress, lying on the bed. "Uh..." I'm just about speechless. "You wanna try... It?" She says, giggling.

I slowly walk over to her and sit down on the bed. My cheeks are very red, but I am feeling... Aroused. I can see her bra and panties through the dress. "Don't be shy Shadow!" She says, sounding bubbly. She pulls off my gloves and throws them onto the floor. I stare at her with a shocked expression on my face. She then proceeds to pull off my shoes and socks. Maria now has a smirk on her face. She lies down on her back then pulls me on top of her.

"Wait for me." She whispers seductively into my ear as she takes off her dress then unclips her bra, throwing them across the room. I am very tempted to grab her breasts, even though they are just average. She finally pulls down her panties and throws them across the room like her other pieces of clothing. "M...Maria, why are you-" I say, quickly silencing myself since I got a bit too aroused and sorta got a boner. Maria proceeds to moan with pleasure. Did it go where I think it went?

Marias cheeks start to turn red. "You know what to do..." She murmurs, giving me another seductive glance. I am feeling very nervous so I start doing as she commands, very slowly...

It starts to feel good, so I do it a bit faster, and rougher. "Oh yes..." Maria says. She starts gripping the bed.

After about 20 more minutes, I start to yawn. Maria looks pretty sleepy as well so I stop and lie down next to her. She grabs one of my arms and wraps it around herself. I use my other arm to wrap around her completely. "Mmmh..." Maria mumbles quietly and sleepily. "That was great." She continues, it is followed by a yawn. "Oh, the pizza should be here." I say, just realising that I ordered them over 20 minutes ago. I quickly put on my gloves and run to the door. The delivery man hands me the pizza and I give him the 20 rings. "Any reason to why you left me waiting out here for an extra 5 minutes?" Says the guy putting his hands on his hips. I give him an extra 10 rings just so I don't have to answer him. He seems satisfied and leaves. I then lock the door, put the pizza on the table in the kitchen and rub my eyes. "That sure took a lot of energy out of me." I say as I yawn. I walk back into Maria's bedroom, flopping onto the bed beside Maria. I yawn again.

I pull the blanket over both me and Maria, I yawn yet again and close my eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

...

I wake up and look at the time on the digital clock that is on the bedside table. It reads 8:43am on a Saturday. I look to my other side to see that Maria is still asleep. I quietly get up, put on my socks and walk to the kitchen to heat up the pizza by putting it in the microwave. I rub my eyes, trying to wake up more. It doesn't really work so I slap my face a few times. Once the microwave beeps a few times, I take the pizza out and let it cool down a little.

Once it is cool enough to eat without burning my tongue, I take a slice and start to eat it. I hear Maria's footsteps walk down the hallway, she leans against the wall once she enters the kitchen and she rubs her eyes while yawning. "Good Morning Maria. Still sleepy are ya?" I say. "Oh, Pizza for breakfast." I continue, taking another bite out of the pizza afterwards. Maria walks over to the table, sits down then slams her head on the table, and snoring can be heard coming from her. I sigh and continue eating.

"Wait, I think I forgot something last night... Probably wasn't important..." I say to myself out loud, finishing off my slice of pizza.


	6. I'm a what?

_I was only in for disappointment. I should not have gotten so happy, it would all come crashing down on me like a bomb. Was this the reason on why she stopped loving me? Or was it something else?_

* * *

It is now a month after that little incident. Everything is normal. Nothing major on the news, the royalty left to go back to their own kingdoms, my chaos emerald has been returned to me and apparently Sonic's daughter is my niece... I'll save you the story of how and why for that though.

I look over to Maria. She is in her dressing gown, laying her head down on the table. She groans and I walk over to her. "Maria, what's the matter?" I ask, looking concerned. "I'm not feeling well..." She says quietly. "Do you wanna go to the doctor?" I ask. She nods in response. I pick her gently and slowly, my arms are shaking slightly. "I think you have gotten heavier..." I say. Maria just sighs in response as I dash off to the doctors.

There are only about seven people waiting and there are about five rooms so five doctors. I walk over to the counter and talk to the receptionist. "Hi, my girlfriend Maria isn't feeling very well. I wanted to check with a doctor to make sure it isn't anything serious." I explain to her. She looks at me and types something on her computer. After about a minute, she responds. "Take a seat. Dr. Comb will see you in a few minutes." "Ok then. Thanks." I respond back. _'Dr. Comb? What kind of name is that?' _I think to myself.

I take a seat, still holding Maria in my arms. Her stomach growls. "Forgot to eat breakfast..." She mumbles.

"Uh, Maria Robotnik?" I hear a voice call out. I look around and see a cat with yellow fur, black hair and a doctors coat looking at me, beckoning me to come to where she is. I slowly stand up, still holding Maria. I walk over to the cat and just look at her. "I'm Dr. Comb, first name Honey... Yea, my parents are totally original aren't they? Well, follow me inside." She says as she walk inside the room, I follow her.

"Put her on this bed." Honey says, as she points to a plain white bed that doesn't look like a regular bed. I do as told, putting Maria on the bed. "So Maria, how are you feeling sick?" She asks, getting out a clipboard and pen. "Well, I'm feeling very drowsy lately and more hungry than usual... But my stomach cramps up when I eat..." She says slowly and sleepily with her ears drooped. Honey finishes writing on the sheet of paper that is on the clipboard and then looks at the computer. She types up something, a big list comes up and she scrolls through it a bit. "Any other symptoms?" She asks. Maria shakes her head. Honey then proceeds to click a few things to shorten the list, then minimises the window. "I'll need to take Maria in another room for testing. Uh, you stay here..." She explains, looking at me. I nod my head in agreement.

She then proceeds to help Maria walk out of the room since when you're sleepy, you can't really stand upright.

I look around the room, twiddle my thumbs, tap my shoes together and soon get bored after 10 minutes. I start to look in the drawers and find nothing interesting. I hear the door-handle turn and quickly sit back down in the position I was in. "Results?" I ask, feeling worried. "Just a sec. They are still being processed..." Honey answers as she opens up a new window on the computer. She watches tons of code go across the screen. She types in something and the code gets processed into a few words. She then minimises the window and turns to both of us.

"Maria is Pregnant."

Maria suddenly becomes awake and my ears shoot up in shock. "Wh...WHAT?!" I yell in disbelief. "Look, if you don't believe me, I could get Maria to take a pregnancy test or take you across town for an ultra-scan..." Honey says with a slight sigh. Maria then rubs her stomach and looks pretty happy. "I... I'm gonna.. Be a... A..." I say dizzily, not being able to spit out the final word.

"Father, Shadow." Maria giggles. As soon as I hear that word, I collapse to the ground and everything goes black.

...

I wake up on my couch at home and sit up. When did I get here? But I see Maria's smiling face as soon as I wake up. "Maria?" I ask. Thinking that it was all a dream and that I'm not actually gonna be a father.

Maria just giggles and grabs my hand. I look confused. She then moves my hand to her stomach and I can actually feel something. I shiver at the fact that I'm not dreaming and that I am gonna be a father. I fall back down to my laying position and go stiff.

"Shadow, there isn't anything to be afraid of..." Maria says, trying to reassure me. It's not getting through to me. What if it's all deformed or has a sort of disability just because Maria was resurrected in a way? She used to be human so will that corrupt the child in some way? I shiver at the thought of it.

"Well, I guess you need time to let this sink in." She says as she yawns and stretches. She rubs her eyes then walks off.

I put my hands on my face and groan. "What have I done...?" I moan, feeling scared. "What if something goes wrong?" I question to myself. "I could either make her life ten times happier or ruin it..."

Now I have a headache for thinking about this too much. I need to stop worrying about this, but how can I? It is entirely possible for something to go wrong...


	7. Lost it

_It all went downhill from this point on. It could of happened to anyone, but it had to happen to me. But, I guess I am to blame... If I didn't give into the temptation, everything would have been fine, right?_

* * *

I'm feeling really stressed about this. Ever since the trip to the doctor a week ago, Maria hasn't been looking too good.

I was gently and slowly washing the dishes. Why slowly? Well, my hands are shaky if I don't do it slowly. I scrub a plate with a sponge and then look at it by taking it out of the water, as it reflects in the sunshine. I then move it over to the drainer.

Suddenly, I hear a loud scream coming from Maria's room. My hands start shaking again and the plate shatters in my hand. I run over to Maria and I see her on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain. I freak out and pick up her mobile phone that was on the bedside table and call the emergency number.

"This is the emergency line. What's your emergency?" Says a lady on the other side. "My girlfriend. I... I don't know what's wrong with her but she is in some sort of pain. Sh.. She's also pregnant and I think this might have something to do with the baby. I'm freaking out right Ms, send a doctor or something at least or- AH! I DROPPED THE PHONE!" I yell in a panic. I quickly pick up the phone and she responds. "Don't worry sir! Just tell us your address and we will send a doctor right away!" I tell her my address and drop the phone again due to my shaky hands. The phone hangs up, probably because our talk was over and she sent a doctor on the way.

I carefully pick up the crying-in-pain Maria and put her on her bed. I then run to the door and wait for a doctor.

After around four minutes, someone knocks on the door, I quickly open it and it's Honey, the doctor from last week. I am shaking and all I can blurt out is "She's in her bedroom."

Maria starts yelling and Honey runs towards the noise, I follow her but she stops me in front of the door. "Don't come in. Wait till I allow you. Ok?" She commands. I nod, still shaking with worry. She then closes the door and locks it. For a while, I hear muffled talking and yelling. After 10 minutes of my ears hurting, the yelling stops... Or I finally went deaf.

I wait two more minutes and twiddle my thumbs while I wait. The door finally opens and Honey looks a bit upset. "You can come in now..." She says quietly. I look over at Maria, who is facing away from the door. I slowly walk over to her and ask. "Maria..? Are you ok?" I say, feeling worried. She has her eyes closed and her face looks wet. Honey turns to me. "Shadow... She had a miscarriage..." She says, sounding sorry.

My face goes pale and I dig my face into my hands, hoping to hide the tears that started dripping out of my face. I knew something bad would happen to the child but not this. I proceed to fall to my knees and I look over at Maria. She looks pale, weak and upset. I wipe my face dry using my arm and put my hand on her shoulder and close my eyes. "I'm upset too... And it's ok to be upset..." I say, opening my eyes after. She looks at me and her eyes are shaking with sadness. She says nothing and digs her face into her pillow. I bow my head down. "I understand if you need time to yourself..." I tell her quietly, I then proceed to walk over to Honey. "Do whatever you have to do... I'll be in my room for a while..." I tell her, proceeding to walk to my room after.

I close and lock my bedroom door, then proceeding to sit on my bed and stare out of the window.

I stare out of it until... "Hi bro!"

"WAHH!" I yell and I fall off the bed.

Darkness proceeds to climb in through the window and she helps me up back onto the bed. "Why aren't you in your uniform?" I ask as I hold my head. "Oh, it's my off day for the month." She responds. "Oh..." I reply. "Now why are you sad?" She asks, sounding curious.

I sigh, but I explain it to her slowly.

She gasps slightly and pulls me in for a hug. "I may not know how you feel, but I think I would feel the same as you if my child was a miscarriage." She says, trying to sound reassuring.

"I just hope this doesn't ruin anything between me and Maria." I say as I sigh. "Of course it won't!" Darkness responds. I smile a bit.

"Now, something like this is a very touchy subject, so don't start talking to her about ANYTHING right away... Ok? Probably wait till she starts talking to you." Darkness says, referring to Maria. "Err, Ok...?" I reply. "Now, I'm sorry to sound rude to you but could you please leave? I would like to be alone for a while..." I say quietly, with my ears drooped slightly. "Oh, ok. Cya!" She says, proceeding to crawl out of the window. I then proceed to stare out of the window again, looking at the view. I look out the window till the sun goes down, mainly thinking about what the child could of been like... Like me or like Maria? Or maybe like her auntie? No one knows... Once the sun goes down, I crawl under the blanket and attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

_'I just hope this doesn't ruin anything between me and Maria.' That line probably jinxed me. I shouldn't have said that... Or would that have made any difference?_


	8. Love or Hate?

_It all went downhill from here. Neither of us were happy with each other, I blamed everything on myself and so did Maria. I should not have tried to make it work since I knew it wouldn't be fixed after that. But what I didn't know is that it could get worse..._

* * *

It was now two months after the unhappy news. I was reluctant to get out of bed just like every other morning and I just stared at my ceiling. I then heard Maria slam angrily on my door. I just groaned and put my pillow over my head. "SHADOW, GET UP! YOU NEED TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" She yells with a mean tone in her voice. I feel like slapping her but if I did, she would just pull the 'you can't hit girls' bullshit on me and report me to the police for a single slap or something like that.

I eventually roll out of bed and fall onto the floor. I rubbed my head and got up. "Heres to another day of Maria yelling at me..." I say with no enthusiasm. I trudge over to the door and open it then make my way to the kitchen. "Took you long enough." Maria says unhappily with her arms folded. I hold my head in my palms and respond to her. "Maria, I'm getting tired of making breakfast... How about YOU make it for once or we go out for breakfast?" I suggest, sounding a bit unhappy myself. "Well, that's a good idea. Let's go to that pancake place for breakfast then." She says, sounding slightly interested.

I slowly drag myself to my motorbike and sit on it, starting it up. Maria proceeds to sit in the passenger attachment. I hand her a helmet and she yanks it out of my hand, before putting it on. I rev up the engine then push on the gas peddle and we are off.

It only takes about five minutes to get there. I park and then we walk inside. Surprisingly, it's only half full. I then stare at Maria. "Alright, look at the menu to find out what you want." I command. Maria just grunts and folds her arms, but looks up at the menus. "I'll have the blueberry thing." She says. "Alright then, find a seat and I'll order." I reply, walking over to the counter as Maria walks off.

After ordering, I look around for Maria. I find her seated next to Espio. I then sit on the opposite side of them. "I ordered our food Maria..." I say, but she is ignoring me and listening to Espio go on about ninja training. I gave an unimpressed look at the two of them.

"Oh Espio, that's so interesting! And I wonder how cute you looked as a child!" Maria bubbles. Espio blushed. "I have no idea how 'cute' I looked when I was young..." He says, scratching the back of his head. "I almost forgot to ask, why do you have so many jobs Espio?" Maria questions as her eyes twinkle. "Well, it's to make a living of course... And to keep the detective agency running..." He answers. "You run a detective agency?" Maria questions further.

To stop Espio from answering, our pancakes arrived. I started to eat my pancakes, there are only three of them so I'll finish them off quickly.

After finishing, I was surprised to see that Maria had eaten so quickly. She went back to talking to Espio but I tapped her shoulder. "Maria, it's time for us to leave..." I tell her, trying not to sound rude. She gives me a look of anger and disgust but follows me out the door, waving good-bye to Espio in the process.

We get back on the motorbike and Maria puts her helmet back on. "Hey, you wanna go to the park?" I ask Maria. She doesn't answer me. I just shrug and drive off to the park anyway.

I park in the car park and lift Maria out of her seat and take her helmet off too, putting it in the seat. She looks cross. "I wanted to go home." She snaps at me. "How should I have known? You didn't say anything!" I snap back at her. "I brought us here so we could enjoy ourselves for a while, ok?" I say. Maria just sighs with her eyes closed. "Fine." She replies. I proceed to walk to the big tree in the centre of the park and sit under it, so does Maria.

After a while, I slightly shuffle a tiny bit closer to her. I do this a few more times till I am next to her. She doesn't seem to notice since she is looking at the sky.

I slowly raise my arm and attempt to put it around her, but as soon as my arm lands on her shoulder, she turns her head to me and slaps me. I hold my cheek in pain then rub it. "What was that for?!" I ask, sounding rather annoyed by that.

"After what you put me through Shadow, I can't forgive you. You RUINED the happy life I had started fresh and I DON'T want it to happen again!" She yells a me, sounding slightly upset. "That wasn't my Plan, I still love yo-" I was suddenly cut off by more of her angry yelling. "Yea, I still love you too, but I'm not wanting to screw you again!" I growled at her. "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME, JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO HUG YOU, DOESN'T MEAN I WANTED TO FUCK YOU!" I shout back in her face. My rage subsides afterwards. Maria's eyes have turned watery.

"O..Oh..." She says in the soft, quiet voice that I have missed. I then pull her in for a hug. "I'm sorry I had to yell at you, but I had to get my point across to you somehow..." I say, apologising. "Now let's go home and relax a bit." I say, picking her up and seating her in the passenger attachment of my motorbike then putting her helmet on. I drive off back home then walk inside.

Maria quietly walks over to the couch and turns on the TV, staring at it with a blank face... I look at her and walk over to her. "If it's about the baby, well... We can always try for another one later, we don't have to forget about the first one but we need to move past the sorrow stage sooner or later, ok?" I say to her, with a calm tone. I don't know if she heard me. I hope she did. I then proceed to walk off to the bathroom to have a shower.


	9. The Halloween Party

_If I knew what she did to me, I would of kicked her out. Unfortunately, I didn't know... She kept feeding off of me for her own purposes, I thought she stayed with me because she still loved me._

* * *

It is now a month after that Pancake place event. I am making myself a coffee, once it is done, I take the cup, blow on it a start drinking it. "Morning Shadow!" Maria chirps. I just looked at her while I took a sip of my coffee. "Today's the halloween party!" She says happily. I continue to give no response. "You gonna go?" She asks while tilting her head. I close my eyes to think about it for a while. "Hm... Depends how I'm feeling." I finally answer. Then I finish off the rest of my coffee.

The day flew by and soon it was 6pm, the time the halloween party stared.

"Alright, I'm read-" I say as I walk out of my room, wearing a Jack Skellington costume. "What ARE you wearing?" I say as I look at Maria with a confused look. She was completely covered in some sort of white powder and glitter. "I'm a vampire!" She says, giggling. "Pretty sure vampires don't sparkle but oh well. Let's go." I say, running outside and jumping onto my motorbike. Maria gently sits herself in the passenger attachment, puts on her helmet carefully and then I drive off.

This year, the party is being held at Knuckle's house, last year it was held at Sonic's but due to a certain indecent, he won't be hosting another one for a while.

While on my way to Knuckles' house, I spot my sister on the sidewalk and break in front of her. "You need a lift to the Party?" I ask politely. She shakes her head in response. "Nah, last time I went to a party, I fell asleep and got knocked up... Not taking any chances again." She explains, then continues walking.

I start driving there and within 10 minutes, we are there. Most people are dressed up and most of Knuckles' friends are here. "Hey Shadow." Knuckles shouts out to me, waving. He appears to be coloured like a zombie. I just let out a sigh and waved back. Maria quickly ran off inside the house, probably to talk to people.

But instead of doing that, I went around the back and saw a pool that was coloured green. Didn't even know Knuckles owned a pool. "Uh, is this meant to be imitating slime?" I asked Knuckles and I turned my head to look at him. He gave me a thumb-up and a nod in response.

I looked around for a bit more and saw the Master Emerald just sitting there. I walked up to it and electric fences suddenly shot up from the ground, startling me. I took a few steps back as Knuckles walked over to me. "You a fan of my security system?" He asks with a glare that says 'You're jealous'. "Err, yea. It's great." I say. "But, Angel-" I continue, but proceed to get cut off. "Don't worry about it, you came here to have fun and party right?" He mentions, patting me on the back then walking off.

He is right, I came here to enjoy myself.

I walk back to the pool and see Blaze swimming in it. She appears to be wearing some sort of long neck that goes above her head that has a tiny head on it. "Hey Blaze, what are you supposed to be?" I ask, trying not to sound rude about it. "Well, we are meant to be things that are scary right? People on earth find this Loch ness monster to be mysterious and scary so I'm... What I just said." She explains, giving me a blank expression while doing so.

I stare at her for a while.

"I see... Well, have fun in the pool..." I awkwardly say as I walk off.

After the sun sets and the moon rises, the drinks are brought out. Everyone seems to be taking shots and some people are drinking right from the bottle. First one to pass out is Charmy, dressed up as a ghost. Who even gave him those drinks? He's too young. I would blame bad parenting but he doesn't seem to have parents.

After a while, a small drinking contest is held. I don't pay attention to it, but 5 guys are passed out on the floor once people force me to look. There are two more people going at it: Vector, who is dressed up as that Bowser guy, and Jet, who was just covered in random candy that looked like it was glued on. After a few more chugs, Jet passed out. Vector proceeded to punch the air, chug a bit more then pass out also.

I face palmed at their action to kill their liver.

After another hour, almost everyone awake was drunk. No idea how it happened.

"Come ere big booooy..." Some drunk girl said. It was unfortunately Rouge. Her mummy costume was now stripped down to only covering her lady parts and her breasts. She then shoved a drink in my mouth and I had to swallow. Luckily, the bottle wasn't full. I ran away from her and made it to the living room.

"Come on, you lost spin the bottle and now you have to kiss meeee..." I heard another drunk womans voice say. "I don't want no one to see, can we go to the bedrooms?" A drunk mans voice asked. "Suuuuuure." The woman replied, I then heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

Suddenly, wine and beer was thrown all over me. Rouge was back and made me drink a bit more wine. I then proceeded to run up the stairs and run into a room. My head was hurting from the drinking and partly because of the loud music and my vision went blurry.

...

I woke up on the floor of the same room. I held my head and looked around. Maria was asleep on the messed up bed. I then punched my head, thinking that I did her while drunk. I shook her so she could possibly wake up. I then walked downstairs to see Knuckles sweeping everyone onto the lawn. "I knew this would happen." He says to himself. I walked over to him. "Is that everyone on the first floor?" I ask. Knuckled nodded then looked confused. "Wait, people went to the second floor?" He says, looking a bit shocked as well. I nod, he then runs back inside.

I press my hand against my head and make my way to my motorbike. I decide that Maria can walk home and I drive off. I then park, walk inside my house and proceed to crash out onto my bed.


	10. A Wedding?

_My hopes for a second chance at a family were crushed. But who would want a father like me anyway? I always sound depressed even when I'm not, I'm not even trusted with kids because I look evil and the only children that aren't scared of me are Cream and my Niece, every other child just runs screaming or crying... Why is it meant to be this way?_

* * *

So, it's a month after the Party, and Maria was confirmed pregnant a week ago. I'm excited again, Hopefully this time it'll go well and Maria is actually happy with me, again! All the excitement of being a soon to be father is actually whizzing through my head, which makes me not really feel right, since I shouldn't be excited for this kind of thing, I should be whimpering with fear in the corner of my bedroom, waiting for my doom.

But I'm no where near as excited as Maria is. She's always shopping for baby supplies like toys and clothing, and she wants everything about the baby to be a surprise so no ultra sounds or anything. But that makes me slightly suspicious. Maybe she just doesn't want to be disappointed early if something is wrong with it? But I'm just glad that she is happy once again, and I'll make sure she stays happy.

I'm pretty happy myself to.

So happy in fact that I feel the need to propose to her.

"Morning Shade!" She says, sounding bubbly. "You know I'm not very fond of that name Maria..." I mumble back at her, blushing. "Aww, but it's cute!" She exclaims. "Well, whatever. I need to ask you something..." I cut in. "What is it?" She asks with a curious tone to it.

I start turning red since I feel as if what I'm going to do is embarrassing, but I get down on one knee anyway. I look her in the eyes. "Maria, I have known you since way back to the days aboard the Ark, and..." I blush some more. "I've liked you since then. I don't have much else to say besides... Will you marry me?" My voice almost cracks since I'm too embarrassed to say it.

Maria has a huge smile on her face and gives me a tight hug, and a big sloppy kiss on the lips. I haven't gotten an answer from her yet though. "So I take it that's a yes?" I question, somewhat sarcastically, and Maria nods her head up and down. "Well, there's unfortunately paperwork to make the marriage legal, but we'll finish all the paperwork in no time I'm sure!" I say with a happy jingle.

We soon get stuck into the papers and we are done with them in two months. Why nothing besides that little message? I'm saving you days of pointless chats and writing on paper. Now we are ready to plan the wedding itself!

...

It's around 9am and I'm on the computer, searching areas good to hold a wedding. Maria taps my shoulder and I turn around to face her. "Yes Maria?" I ask. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go shopping for a few things. So, Cya!" She cheerfully answers, walking out the door soon after. I shrug the conversation off as a useless conversation and keep on searching.

After a while, I find a nice garden to have it in. I bookmark the page for later to see if Maria will like it. It's now around 1pm and Maria hasn't come back. I wonder what she is doing at the mall. I decide to wait another hour and then call her. Which I do.

"Maria? Why are you taking so long?" I ask in a worried tone. "Well, I walked here so that took about an hour, and I... Saw Espio here, and he was kind enough to carry my shopping! We are on our way back now!" She answers. I can her Espio gasping for air in the background. "Well, you were taking so long that I started to worry..." I explain. "Well, I'm fine. Ok? I'll be home soon." She says, then hanging up.

It takes her around half an hour to come home. I take some of the bags off of Espio and put them in the kitchen. "What did you even buy?" I question with a confused look on my face. "Oh, it was stuff for the baby. I honestly don't think she needs all this stuff, especially if it's only one... Which is probably what it is." Espio answers out of the blue. Maria makes a pouty face and folds her arms. "If I'm having only one, then prove it!" She teases. Espip takes it literally and goes up close to her stomach and feels around it for a bit.

"I can only hear one heart beat and only one thing moving... And it's moving way more than it should be..." Espio clarifies, sounding slightly worried.

"Fine, I'll go return half the stuff..." Maria groans. She tries picking up one of the bags, but she screams a scream almost loud enough to shatter glass and she falls onto the floor. Me and Espio rush over to her aid and once we help her up to her knees, she's surrounded by a pool of water. Espio gives me a glare. "We need to get her to the hospital now." He commands. I nod and pick her up, putting her is the passenger attachment to my Motorbike and Espio hops in beside her to keep her steady while I drive there.

I take a few shortcuts because we are in a deep panic but I make it there in around 10 Minutes. Me and Espio carry her in and a Nurse spots us all panicked. "What's wrong?" The nurse kindly asks. Her face then turns to Maria and she realises what's going on. "Come with me, we have a spare room this way. She runs and we run after her. We get to the room and put Maria in bed.

"I... I'm sorry, I don't think I can handle this..." I apologise. I hold my head, feeling woozy and I walk out of the room. Espio stays, likely to make sure she's calm. I sit in the waiting room and hold my head in pain as she starts to scream.


End file.
